


【索香】甜甜圈洞

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 那是熊熊燃烧着的恋爱之火
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】甜甜圈洞

**Author's Note:**

> 高中生 x 成人， 弯藻直厨（？）

索隆一直不喜欢那个人。

他掀开窗帘，冷眼看着楼下交谈甚欢的两个人。用鼻子喷出一个哼字，狠狠地回到桌子前坐下，不爽地用笔戳着摊在面前的笔记本。  
盛夏的阳光透过窗纱，洒入采光良好的卧室，绿发的少年穿着背心和短裤，坐在书桌前奋笔疾书着。旁边的风扇吱呀吱呀转着，桌子上的玻璃杯倒满了可乐。冰块在室温中融解，互相相撞发出“叮”的声音。透明的杯壁上是空气中凝结的水珠，滑落到桌面，在杯底汇聚成一小滩水。

天气燥热，树上的蝉吟不绝，连带着人的心里都燥热起来。  
索隆握起可乐一饮而尽，仍不觉得解暑，干脆把几颗冰块咔嚓咔嚓地咬起来。

所以说，他一向都不喜欢那个人。  
自从姐姐古伊娜第一次邀请他来家里玩起，他就不喜欢那个人。见到女生就心花怒放，不管做什么都是为了讨好女生。出入都黏着几个女生，白痴死了。

那个人肯定也不喜欢他。  
从第一次见面他就没给那个人好脸色，不过做什么他都在旁边冷冷地哼上一声，插句话进去抬个杠。那个人也不是好相与的，明明比他大了好多年，却可以你一句我一句地吵起来。  
越是吵，他心底就越是有一股说不明道不白的窃喜。好吧，既然对方也不是那么的无趣，他也不是不能接受对方出入他家。当初的小初中生索隆如此想着。

然后事情的导火线是在某天期末后。  
大学生生涯嘛，上学等放学，放学等放假，放假就等于放飞了。姐姐古伊娜邀请了好友薇薇和娜美来家里玩。当然，那个人也一脸花痴模样地跟了过来。等他放学回家，看到的就是这一幕。几个女生坐在一起聊天，那个人在女生旁边转着圈，捧着点心盒子，时不时给几个女生加上茶点。一脸很享受的样子。

白痴死了。  
白痴死了白痴死了。  
这个人面对男性和女性完全就是两种模样，他就从来没见过这个人在他面前摆出一副好脸色。  
不，他不是想要对方也这样对待他。他只是见不得对方面对着女人那副蠢样。

小初中生索隆完全不懂得掩饰自己的情绪，站在客厅门口面色阴沉，狠狠地瞪着里头和乐融融的气氛。  
里头那人却是头一个发现他的。  
金发的男人抬头，“哟，小绿藻放学回来啦。脸色那么差，该不会是被小女朋友甩了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。” 

女朋友，又是女朋友。  
那家伙的脑子里就只会想着女人！！！  
索隆握着拳头，莫名其妙一把暗火在心里烧着，烧得人火燎火燎的。仿佛从很就开始那点丁火星就埋在心底，一直被主人置之不理。今天终于有了一股东风，那把火正式烧了起来。  
他话也不说，招呼也不打，转身就走。  
身后传来了薇薇的声音：“哎索隆君，你要不要先尝尝这些甜点？山治君专门做了带过来的，很……” 后面再说什么索隆就听不见了，他已经蹬蹬蹬跑到楼上，进自己房间把自己关起来了。

怎么回事，自己好奇怪……  
靠在门板上的索隆紧握着拳，抵在胸口出。  
心里很不对劲，即使再怎么深呼吸，将新鲜空气吸入，把二氧化碳排出，也没办法把心里的那股不对劲排出去。  
不是，那个人傻得要死的发花痴模样他也不是第一次见了。他迟早有一天会蠢到被随便哪个女人坑死的，对，到时候他就等着看笑话就对了。

一想到那人带着女生出现的样子，心里的不爽更强了。  
他烦躁地握拳击打了几下门板，门板微微震动，门框上积攒的尘埃飘扬下来。  
“喂喂，小初中生脾气那么大。” 门板外出现了一个男声，是那个人。  
“怎么了。” 索隆隔着门板，没带好气地问着。  
“开门。” 没有回答，取而代之。对方用脚也踹了下门板。

…… 索隆不情不愿地开了门。  
面前的人咬着一根刚点燃的烟，托着一个小盘子，上面放着几块精心制作和装饰的点心。  
他低头看着索隆——初中生身形才刚刚开始长，拔高了不少但是肌肉还没开始长。比面前的大学生矮了两个头。  
低下头，几缕柔顺的金色也随着滑落耳侧，那一头金色短发就算在室内都格外炫目。  
山治朝手上的点心努了努嘴，“小子，感谢你姐姐吧。是美丽的古伊娜小姐拜托我把这几块点心带上来给你小子尝尝的。真是的，本来想留给几个美丽可爱的女士的……” 这个人还是这样，对着男性态度粗鲁，把女性捧上了天。

所以，要不是姐姐拜托的，你就不会出现在这里了？听完这番话，索隆心里那股暗火像是被泼了油，烧得更旺了。稚嫩的初中生没处理过这种情绪，压也压不下去，解读也解读不了。他被那股暗火烧得脑子晕乎，也不知哪里来的冲动，一伸手，把盘子掀翻了。  
“我不饿！我不用你来这里！” 索隆冲面前的人嚷着，面上涨得通红，然后马上准备好了回击。面前这人的性格可算不上好，说不定两人还要打一顿。索隆警惕地看着面前的年轻人。

出人意料的，山治沉默了几秒。没有要动手的意愿，只是叹了口气，默默地弯下腰，捡起了地上的甜点放入口中。  
“不饿就不饿，可是也不要浪费食物啊。” 他只听见那人蹲在地上，嘴里嚼着甜点如此说着。

心里那股暗火默默地褪热，仿佛连四肢都觉冰凉。  
站在门口的少年张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。鬼迷心窍地伸出手，在那人头顶迟疑不定地在虚空抓了下。什么都没抓到，反而觉得把心里的某些东西掏出去了。  
他的手凝固在半空，觉得胸口说不明白的难受得很。

面前的人起身，头刚好撞在索隆伸出的手上。那人也不在意，直接侧了侧头，头顶柔软的金色发丝从索隆的手指间滑落，自然地起身走下楼梯。  
这是第一次，索隆心想。  
这是第一次摸到他的头发，索隆握了握拳，看着面前那人的背影，指间仿佛刻下了柔软发丝滑过的触感，在心底留下一阵瘙痒。

那之后没过多久，就开学了。开学之后，那人就忙着实习和找工作。  
他自初中升到高中，就再也没见过那人了，只是偶尔听古伊娜谈起那人的近况。  
生活还是一样的过。他上课放学，参加剑术社，补课备考。那人再也没出现过。   
之间的一抹璀璨金色仿佛只能出现在梦中。  
越来越频繁地，他从燥热的盛夏梦中醒来。  
梦中是沉重的喘息声，海浪拍打礁石的声音，以及从手中滑落的柔顺金色发丝。梦醒来，腿间一片黏腻。指间仿佛还残留着那抹柔滑触感……

神游太久，他忽然惊醒，回到现实。不知不觉间，他已经在作业本上画了几个圈圈。  
他反应过来，把纸张揉成一团，泄愤似地扔到了垃圾桶。  
再一看窗外，那一抹璀璨金色已经不见踪迹了。  
他忽地站起，往外冲去。出门太急，还险些撞到了古伊娜。不顾身后“你忽然发什么神经”的喊叫声，他冲出了街道。

他顾盼四周，随意选了一条道闷头冲去。  
拐几个弯，他就也不知道自己在哪了。索隆焦虑地伸手，狠狠地拍打了下自己的脸。  
忽然，他眼光直勾勾地看着前方。

金发男人成熟了不少，留起了小胡子，刘海也换了一边。还是那样璀璨的金发，因为天气炎热潮湿，几缕湿透的头发黏在白皙的后脖。  
穿着一身休闲装，随意的牛仔裤却显得腿特别修长。现在，那双修长的腿正蹲在地下。他在逗猫。

路边的野猫，莫名其妙地缠上了面前的男人。  
缠着他非要他摸头顺毛，男人捏了捏猫肉乎乎的后颈，顺着后脊骨撸下去。猫就摇着头舒服地发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
男人停下手上的动作，猫还不满意，用头供着男人的手，把头送到男人的手下求抚摸。  
“好好，你这个顽皮的家伙。” 男人顺着猫的心意，把猫姥爷侍候得舒舒服服妥妥当当。简直是猫在驯养人，每一次男人停下来，猫就用毛乎乎的头撞着男人的手。男人无奈，只好继续讨猫姥爷欢心。

这男人仿佛天生有着讨小动物喜爱的天赋。他已经不是第一次看见男人被路边的野猫缠上了。  
他看着对方用那纤长的手指挠着野猫的下巴，野猫舒服得前肢扒着山治的膝盖站了起来，眯着眼睛。眼睁睁就看着野猫的猫头离那人的脸越来越近，从这角度看来简直是快要亲上一样。  
心里那把暗火又烧起来了。  
经过几年的酝酿，那把火不但没有熄灭，反而越烧越旺，在心里燎燎大火。

索隆直接冲了过去，冲着野猫 “嘘” 一声。野猫受了惊，在山治的裤子上抓出抓痕，留下“喵”一声，头也不回地溜走了。  
那人回头，索隆撞上一双海蓝色的眼睛。

冲出来只为见这人一面，在见到他的瞬间，索隆却瞬间语塞。  
倒是面前那人，看见索隆的时候倒也不惊，从兜中掏出打火机，点燃了一根烟。  
“哦哦是小绿藻啊，好久不见，长大了呢。” 面前这人仍旧保持着蹲下的姿势，咬着烟说道。烟雾纷扰朝上空飘去，让人视界模糊不清，也挡住了那一抹璀璨金发。  
索隆低头凝视着面前的男人。本来略带青涩的大学生模样，在走进社会之后变得成熟。本来细瘦的身材也变得更为结实。在衬衫下可以看见若有似无的胸肌。他和山治对视片刻，突然弯下身，抽掉对方嘴里的烟，在山治“喂你又发什么疯了”的质问中，蛮横地亲了上去。

……与其说是亲，对于这个刚开窍的高中生来说，更像是撞了上去。索隆甚至能感觉到用力过猛，自己的口腔黏膜被牙齿划破了，嘴里尝到一股血腥味。可是他不想动弹，就这样贴着男人柔软的嘴唇什么，仿佛只要这样，内心的那把火就有宣泄的方向了。对方唇齿间的辛辣烟味，仿佛是对方灵魂的味道，让人着迷。  
少年突然被人握着肩膀，拉开距离。  
山治瞪大了眼睛看着他，索隆心里一空，手一松，刚刚从山治处夺来的烟掉了到地上。  
远方传来的蝉叫依旧呱噪着，让人本来就乱的内心乱上加乱。

山治盯着他的脸，看了好久，也想了好久。又抽出一个烟点上了。  
点完了烟。仿佛也理清了思绪。  
“所以……” 山治歪头看着他，“你喜欢我？” 没有否定他的感情，也没有一丝肯定。

“我……” 索隆下意识地想反驳说刚刚只是一时冲动，然而用充满防御的姿态捏起拳头。指间仿佛回忆起了柔软金发擦过手指根的触感。  
他张了张嘴，总算说了出来：“我要你做我的男朋友。” 索隆终于还是握着拳说出来了。时经数年，他终于还是理清了心里那把火代表的是什么。  
话说出口，悬在半空已久的另一只鞋子终于落下了。

“哦，很厉害嘛小鬼。” 那人深深地吸了一口烟，恶意地往他脸上喷了一口，害他不断地咳嗽。山治站起来，拍拍身上的尘土，揉了揉他的头发，“要是你认为做得到的话就来啊。”   
话音落下，他径直离开。

“我不会放弃的！绝对！” 索隆几乎是用吼的说出了这句话，额头青筋都冒出来了。  
“哦哦。” 那人头也不回，举着烟的手举起，敷衍地挥了下。

蝉叫依旧在继续，天气依然令人燥热。  
只是有一位少年，因为认清了内心，不再被那把无名之火煎熬着……？  
开玩笑的，那把火可是烧得更旺了。  
只是那把火冠上了名字，叫做恋爱之火。

**Author's Note:**

> \- 前半是在等我妹上课的两小时间打的，后半是回家收尾的。本来今天看了寄生虫之后想搞个家教厨，没想到出来会是这种模式。  
>  \- 没有经历过原著的经历，两人在现实paro中的性格是很难和原著一模一样的。如果硬要把原著的性格搬到paro里就很有违和。但是如果摆脱了原著的性格那就更加OOC了，所以我就是在努力地把握着好那个度。写的过程中也感觉越来越难，尤其两人的年龄一开始就是不对等的，成熟度也不一样。希望看上去没有太大的违和TAT


End file.
